one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Winter Soldier vs. Charlie Nash
The Winter Soldier vs. Charlie Nash is Season 3 Episode 4 of Draconic Alchemist's One Minute Melees. Description Sometimes, the dead don't stay dead. Instead, they sometimes come back with ambiguous morals. What will happen when Bucky Barnes from Marvel faces Charlie Nash from Street Fighter? Intro One Minute Melee! Where all the fights are settled in 60 seconds! TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! GO! (Cue Main Menu; 0:00-0:08) Player 1 selects The Winter Soldier. Player 2 moves from Genji to Nash. Ready? Yes. (Main Menu fades out.) Fight Who do you want to win? Former ally of Captain America Former ally of Guile Several HYDRA agents, disguised as Washington D.C. police, ram and trap an SUV. They break the windows of the vehicle, revealing Nick Fury, director of SHIELD, behind a turret. As Nick fires at his assailants, another HYDRA agent watches from the roofs. He may be the backup, but he’s still the best shot HYDRA’s got at taking out Fury. This agent is The Winter Soldier, formerly known as Bucky Barnes, who witnesses Fury’s struggle. (Cue Nash’s Theme; 0:00-0:18) Waiting for the moment to strike, he suddenly turns around, catching a punch coming right for him. This punch comes from Charlie Nash, who demands: Nash: “I need you to come with me. I know of the connections with your program and Bison. I want answers, and I’ll get them out of you however I can, so just make this easy on yourself.” The Bucky responds with a punch towards Nash, who quickly dashes backwards. Nash: “I should’ve known it would be the hard way.” Destiny calls! FIGHT!!! 60 (Nash’s Theme; 0:46-1:37) Nash runs forward and Flash Kicks Bucky up into the air. Nash quickly follows with a Sonic Boom that catches Bucky before he hits the ground, forcing him right up to the edge of the roof. Bucky catches himself before he could fall off, quickly rushing forward at taking a stab with a Gerber Mark II Combat Knife. Nash sidesteps the knife, swipe after swipe, before grabbing Bucky’s arm and twisting it, causing him to lose grip of the knife. Nash proceeds to grab around Bucky before suplexing him. 54 Before he could get up, Nash quickly grabs Bucky’s head and slams it to the ground, blasting it with more energy before shoving it to the side. Bucky gets up and fires his SIG-Saurer P220ST, which Nash barely dodges, the bullet grazing by his jacket. Bucky backs up as he continues to fire, Nash stepping out of the way of each shot until he reaches him. Bucky quickly blocks Nash’s next punch before tossing him to the ground and holding a Glock 19 in his open hand, firing both pistols at Nash. 49 Nash quickly rolls out of the fire barely in time before getting up and swinging a punch into Bucky, following with another punch into Bucky’s chin. Bucky stumbles backwards before running back and to the side while firing. Nash runs to the side to avoid the bullets, eventually almost catching up to Bucky. Bucky fires right in front of him towards Nash as he gets close. Nash throws out a Sonic Boom that goes right through the bullets, getting rid of them. Bucky flips over the projectile, putting away his guns and taking out the Combat Knife, stabbing Nash in his left shoulder. 43 Nash shoves Bucky off before removing the Combat Knife from his shoulder, tossing it into the nearby alley. Bucky runs forward, but stops when Nash suddenly disappears, appearing to dash into nothing and vanishing. 41 Nash suddenly reappears above Bucky with a huge kick to the ground. As Nash lands, Bucky rises with an uppercut from his metal arm, the blow sending Nash back down onto the roof of the building next to them. Bucky, having the higher ground, takes out his Vz.61 Skorpion assault rifle and rains bullets down upon Nash, who sends a Sonic Boom through the shots. Bucky quickly rolls to the side before continuing to fire, getting a bullet into Nash’s lower torso. 36 Nash stumbles back as Bucky jumps onto the roof, quickly dashing forward while taking out a Gerber Yari II Tanto combat knife. Nash jumps over Bucky before delivering a roundhouse, followed by grabbing Bucky and kneeing him in the back. Bucky stumbles forward briefly before halting himself and tossing the knife into Nash’s leg. Bucky pulls the knife out and goes for the head, but Nash catches the knife’s blade in between his palms, letting go as he kicks Bucky back, causing him to lose grip of the knife. 29 Bucky takes out the Milkor MGL grenade launcher, but Nash gets up close and Flash Kicks Bucky into the air before anything could be done with it. Nash leaps up and grabs Bucky as he hangs in the air, kicking him away before they land. Right as Bucky lands, he fires the grenade launcher. Nash dashes backwards, but while dodging the direct shot, still gets knocked back by the explosive. Bucky fires again, but Nash disappears again, this time appearing again right in front of Bucky with a slam to the ground. 22 Nash gets on top of Bucky and throws a punch to his face, just for it to be caught. Bucky uses this opportunity to turn the two around, putting him on top and Nash on the bottom. Bucky beats in to Nash, punch by punch, until taking out another Gerber Yari II Tanto and taking a stab, just for Nash to force him off before it can make contact. Nash gets off the ground. Nash: “How many damn knives do you have, anyway?” 16 Nash goes in for a punch, but Bucky blocks it before going in for three different stabs, two just being blocked, and the last one being swung away to the side. Before Nash could use this opportunity to counterattack, Bucky forces him back before taking a swipe with the knife. 13 Bucky swings a left hook, which Nash ducks under, allowing for a punch back, followed by a roundhouse kick into the wall of the next building over. 9'' (Nash’s Theme; 1:51-2:00) Nash kicks Bucky further into the wall before throwing out another punch, which Bucky blocks before countering with a punch of his own. Bucky goes in for another punch, which Nash barely blocks before throwing Bucky to the ground. ''3 Bucky abruptly rises back up, slashing the knife through Nash’s chest. 1'' Bucky flips the knife in his hand before he digs it into Nash’s skull, killing him. '''K.O.!' (Silence) Bucky pulls the knife out and puts it away as Nash falls to the ground. Suddenly, Bucky notices Nick Fury driving by, haven shaken off the HYDRA agents. Bucky leaps down in front of Fury’s vehicle and throws a Magnetic Disk Grenade under it, flipping it over. Bucky walks over to the vehicle to finish the job, just to find Fury had escaped. Bucky will make sure that the target won’t live long, though. Results (Cue The Winter Soldier; 0:02-) This melee's winner is... The Winter Soldier!Category:Marvel vs Capcom themed One Minute Melees Category:2019 Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees